Modularization is one of methods of creating operating systems (OS) for computers. Modularized operating systems (OS) can be optimally customized and created to suit individual systems by properly combining modules prepared in advance.
The modularized operating system (OS) has one of the problems that an entire system hangs up when a failure occurs in one of the modules during system operation. To address this problem, there has been proposed so far a failure handling method by providing an operating system with a failure detecting process of detecting a failure that occurs during the operation of a function. In this method, when a failure appears during the operation of a function, the operating system detects the failure, then falls back to the state immediately before the use of the failed function by aborting the failed function, and then continuously performs operation.
The above-described failure handling method is effective only after the startup of the operating system (OS) is completed, and therefore cannot deal with a failure in a case where the operating system (OS) fails to start up, for example, a case where the CPU goes into a hung-up state or the like due to a failure that occurs during the startup of the operating system (OS).